venue_tech_specfandomcom-20200213-history
Koko (UK)
1 - Venue Address & Contact Details Address Koko 1A Camden High Street London United Kingdom NW1 7JE Contact Details Please note, to adhere with the data protection act 1998, all details provided in this section must be publicly available elsewhere (Such as on the venue website). Any details that are not public will be removed. For more information on this, please check our posting rules. Koko Main Reception - Phone: 0870 432 5527 -'' Fax: ''0207 388 3883 Operations Manager - Mike Hamer - mike@koko.uk.com Deputy General Manager - James Cessford - james@koko.uk.com Senior Assisstant Venue Manager - Miltos Giannakopoulos - miltos@koko.uk.com Assistant Venue Manager - Toby Patrick-Melbourne - toby@koko.uk.com Assistant Venue Manager - Lydia Tella - lydia@koko.uk.com Live bookings manager - Mark Johnson - markjohnson@koko.uk.com Assistant live bookings manager - Tom Henderson - tom@koko.uk.com Head of Marketing - Deli Salih - deli@mintgroup.co.uk Marketing Assistant - Millie Morris - millie@koko.uk.com Head of Corporate Events - Annette Morris - annette@koko.uk.com Head Of Production '- Bruce Saunders - ''bruce@koko.uk.com '''Box Office Manager - Becky Norris - becky@koko.uk.com 2 - Technical Information 2a - Audio Front Of House: Console: Soundcraft Vi7000 - 64 channels Mains: 16x JBL Vertec VT4888 4x JBL ASB 6128V Subwoofers Delays: * Front Fills: 6x JBL VT4886 + 8x JBL VT4880A * Under Balcony: 6x JBL AM6215 * Side Balcony: 8x JBL AC18/26 Amplifiers and processing: 8x Crown I-Tech 5000 HD 8x Crown I-Tech 9000 HD 5x Crown I-Tech 12000 HD 4x Crown XTi 1000 4x Crown XTi 2000 Rigging Details (if applicable): Monitors: Console: Soundcraft Vi7000 (8 stage mixes, Side fills, drum fill and listening wedge) Wedges: 9x Turbosound TFM 450 4x Martin LE400 1x JBL SEX 728S drum sub 2x Turbosound Floodlight side-fills with turbo subs Amplifiers and processing: 5x Crown Macrotec 3600 4x Crown Hi-End AMPS XLS5602 1x Crown IT6000 2x Crown IT8000 1x Crown Xti 2000 3x BSS Mini Drive 334 1x BSS Mini Drive 336 Available Equipment: *8x Shure SM58 *4x Shure Beta 58A *9x Shure SM57 *7x Shure Beta 57A *1x Behringer M88 *2x Shure Beta 52 *1x Beta 91 *10x Sennheiser E604 *4x AKG451 *2x AKG 214 *16x BSS DI Boxes 2b - Lighting Control Console + Line System: Fixture Positions: Fixtures - Position 1: * Fixtures - Position 2: * Fixtures - Position 3: * Rigging Details (if applicable): 2c - Power If there is different power for different purposes (i.e lighting/audio/backline) please separate into categories Audio: 1x 63A 3 phase 1x 63A single phase 2x 16A single phase (normally used for backline power) 8x 13A both stage left and right 1 x 32A single phase Lighting: 1x 63A 3 phase 1x 32A 3 phase 4x 16A single phase 2d - Stage Dimensions 7.87m x 8.55m usable (WxD) 2e - Production Diagrams If you have any diagrams of this venue such as floor layouts, lighting maps or PA design notes, please submit them in this section. 2f - Additional Notes If you are aware of any technical information that does not fit into any of the above categories, please submit it here. If an artist wishes to bring in a sound desk it must be placed in the existing FOH area. If the artist insists on the desk being on the dance floor, please bear in mind that this will reduce the total number of tickets, which can be sold (between 50 - 100), and it is also a requirement that mojo barriers are hired in by the promoter to surround the area of this desk. If the concert is already sold out, putting a desk on the dance floor is not permitted. SPECIAL FX: The use of any non-house special effects and other technical equipment is conditional on the prior agreement of the KOKO Production Manager – pyrotechnics/ naked flames are not permitted under any circumstances. SMOKE MACHINE Please note, no oil based smoke is permitted at KOKO. 3 - Load In Details + Parking Load In Situation * KOKO load-in is on Crowndale Road, NW1 1TP * There is no load-in on Bayham Place * There is no loading in or out between 12:30am and 8:00am weekdays and 12.30am and 10am weekends. * There are two removable ramps down to the stage * 20 min tip and go parking available outside The Crowndale bar (opposite load-in) Parking Sleeper buses can park outside load-in doors, on the double yellow line. You’ll get a parking fine (£70) but leave the ticket in the windscreen and you can stay all day. Do NOT park on the pavement and do NOT leave engines running please Shore Power There is a 16A power supply above the load-In doors for your bus power – please make sure you run your cable safely above outstretched arm height. 4 - Hospitality 4a - Dressing Rooms & showers Number of dressing rooms: 5 Dressing room sizes: 1 Large, 1 Medium, 3 Small. Number of showers: 1 Shared Shower Room Hot Water: Yes Laundry Service: No 4b - Production Offices Number of production offices: 1 Wifi: Yes (£20 + VAT - Fiber optic) 4c - Catering/Food/Drink In House Catering: No 4d - Local Recommendations Food * El Parador - Great Spanish Tapas close to KOKO, probably the best restaurant in Camden 245 Eversholt St. London NW1 1BA Tel: 020 7387 2789 * La Patagonia – Argentinian cuisine – best steaks in town 31 Camden High St. London NW1 7JE Tel: 0207 388 9861 * Inamo – Asian fusion 265 Hampstead Road London NW1 7Qx Tel: 020 7484 0500 * White Kitchen – fine pizzas 79 Camden High St. London NW1 7JL Tel: 020 7387 7060 * The Blues Kitchen – American – Burgers/Ribs 111-113 Camden High St. London NW1 7JN Tel: 020 7387 5277 * The York & Albany (Gordon Ramsay Group) – Fine dining gastro pub 20% discount – quote: KOKO rates 127-129 Parkway, London NW1 7PS Tel: (44) 020 7592 1227 Hotels Local hotel (Star rating): Check in time, address and contact details. * The York & Albany (Gordon Ramsay Group) 20% discount on rooms, quote: KOKO rates 127 -129 Parkway, London NW1 7PS Tel: (44) 020 7592 1227 Email: groupsandevents@gordonramsay.com Check-in Time: 3:00 PM / Check-out Time: 11:00 AM * Holiday Inn - Camden Lock 30 Jamestown Road, London, NW1 7BY Tel: (44) 020 7485 4343 Email: info@holidayinncamden.co.uk Check-in Time: 2:00 PM / Check-out Time: 11:00 AM * Travel Lodge – London Euston 1-11 Grafton Place, London, NW1 1DJ Tel: 0871 984 6332 Email: reservations@swisscottagehotel.co.uk Check-in Time: 2:00 PM / Check-out Time: 12:00 PM * Holiday Inn - Regent’s Park Carburton Street, London, W1W 5EE Tel: (44) 0870 400 9111 Email: Londonregentspark@ichotelsgroup.com Check-in Time: 2:00 PM / Check-out Time: 12:00 PM * Best Western Hotel - Swiss Cottage 4 Adamson Road, London, NW3 3HP Tel: (44) 020 7722 2281 Email: reservations@swisscottagehotel.co.uk Check-in Time: 2:00 PM / Check-out Time: 12:00 PM 5 - Venue timings Please note these are typical times for the venue, if you require alterations, please contact the venue personally regarding your event. Get In - Load In - Sound Check - Doors - 7.00pm Curfew - 11.00pm Notes: # EARLY ACCESS FOR SHOWERS ETC Please note this will now only be permitted when the promoters' rep is on site. The promoter rep must take responsibility for their own artists, and on arrival, give KOKO a list of names for those to be allowed in. If the rep can't be on-site and early access is still required then we are happy to book security and re-charge it to the promoter at £25 per hour + vat. 6 - Photos If you have any photos of this venue and its equipment, please submit them here. 7 - Videos If you have any videos of this venue and its equipment, please submit them here. 8 - Additional Notes ''If you know any important information about this venue that does not fit into the categories above, please submit it here. ''Category:United Kingdom Category:London __NONEWSECTIONLINK__